In a conventional cluster of chat servers, the load presented by users connecting to new and existing channels is unpredictable. Consequently, some of the chat servers of the cluster may become overloaded, while other chat servers may be significantly underutilized.
What is needed is a technique for predicting the load presented by new users connecting to new and existing channels of a server cluster and using the predicted load for balancing and distributing users among the servers of the server cluster.